The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser device having stripe ridge being formed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor laser device which uses GaN, AlN or InN, or the Group III-V nitride compound semiconductor (InbAldGa1−b−dN, 0≦b, 0≦d, b+d<1) that is a mixed crystal of the compounds described above.